


Commence

by last_illusions (injured_eternity)



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-26
Updated: 2009-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injured_eternity/pseuds/last_illusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loves him anyway; she can hit him later.  References to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/175075">Transience</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commence

The first time she kisses him, she doesn’t; he kisses her in her foyer, and she finds herself kissing back.

The first time they go on a date, they don’t really go anywhere at all; she meets him at his apartment and cooks him dinner, and they curl up on the sofa to watch a movie. She wouldn’t have called him the cuddly type any more than he’d have said the same of her, but it’s strangely comforting to find they both are—or can be.

The first time they find themselves in bed—faking it in a hotel room doesn't count—she initiates it, because he seems strangely reluctant to make the first move. Only later, tucked up next to him with her head on his shoulder, does she realise he’s not seen anyone since Jeanne, and she almost apologises. It’s a good thing she doesn’t.

The first time they fight, it’s unsurprisingly about the job. He thinks he should get himself reassigned; she thinks she should go back to Mossad. All she means is that she can’t easily transfer to another office, so she should be the one to go because then he could stay on the team. The look that flashes through his eyes tells her he didn’t hear that part. They’re on shaky ground the entire weekend, and then he shows up at her apartment with hooded eyes and an apology she can barely hear. She can’t bring herself to stay angry at him, because he looks like a child whose puppy has just been run over, and she’s not entirely sure which of them he thinks was driving the car.

The first time he dies, he’s shot in the chest, and his heart stops on the operating table. Their wedding is three months away, and she swears hers almost stops, too. The first time she sees him awake out of surgery, she tells him she’d have killed him if he’d actually died, and he grins—he can’t laugh—because she’s crying as she says it, and that’s decidedly less threatening. She loves him anyway; she can hit him later.

  
 _Finis._

 _Feedback is always appreciated._


End file.
